Chaldea's (not so) Normal Valentine
by eirin02
Summary: Romani Archaman, pria lajang berusia 32 tahun. Di umurnya yang tak lagi muda, masih mendambakan hadiah Valentine. Gadis itu panik "Kau tahu kan ini kamarku!" Romani tak lagi peduli dengan siaran Special Valentine, kepanikannya tadi atau bahkan aib besarnya. #SecretValentine2018


**Disclaimer:**

 **Fate Series** © TYPE-MOON

 **Fate/Grand Order** © TYPE-MOON, DELiGHTWORKS

 **Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi.**

 **Warning:**

OOC (maybe?), typo(s), Semi-Cannon, Twin!Fujimaru

 **Summary:**

Romani Archaman, pria lajang berusia 32 tahun. Di umurnya yang tak lagi muda, masih mendambakan hadiah Valentine. | Gadis itu panik | "Kau tahu kan ini kamarku!" | Romani tak lagi peduli dengan siaran Special Valentine, kepanikannya atau bahkan aib besarnya.

* * *

 **Chaldea's (not so) Normal Valentine** oleh eirin02  
 _untuk Secret Valentine_

* * *

Hari ini 14 Februari. Orang menyebutnya hari kasih sayang atau _Valentine_. Meski sejarah dibalik perayaan ini kelam, orang-orang seakan menghiraukan itu. Kini _Valentine_ dianggap kegiatan dimana pada wanita memberikan coklat pada lelaki yang disayanginya. Romani Archaman, pria lajang berusia 32 tahun. Di umurnya yang tak lagi muda, pria yang akrab disapa Dr. Roman masih mendambakan seseorang untuk memberinya coklat _Valentine_. Tentunya bukan 'coklat persahabatan' yang pernah dia terima saat sekolah ataupun _'Giri-Choco'_ yang diberikan oleh rekan kerjanya selama ini, dia ingin coklat istimewa yang khusus diberikan untuknya. Namun melihat keadaan Chaldeas saat ini, rasanya kecil kemungkinan untuknya mendapatkan coklat semacam itu dari gadis di luar sana. Tangannya masih penuh dengan para kandidat _master_ yang sebagian masih kritis dan sisanya dalam masa pemulihan. Ditambah lagi dirinya yang harus mengambil alih control saat salah satu dari Fujimaru bersaudara melakukan _Rayshift_.

"Dr. Roman, apa kau melihat coklat yang berlari ke arah sini?" Gadis muda itu muncul dari balik pintu ruang medis, seperti biasa membawa secangkir minuman untuknya. Hari ini berbeda, dia tak hanya membawa secangkir namun beberapa puluh cangkir minuman untuk dibagikan. Seharusnya dia masih terbaring di bilik pemulihan namun dia selalu bisa kabur dan berkeliaran disekitar Markas Chaldea, entah bantu-bantu di ruang kontrol atau mengobrol bersama Da Vinci. Romani sudah lelah mengingatkannya untuk memulihkan diri.

"Coklat yang berlari?" tanya Romani heran, bagaimana bisa sebuah coklat—Tunggu, sepertinya tidak ada yang mustahil jika _servant_ lah yang meracik coklat itu. "Jangan bilang para _servant_ wanita sedang membuat coklat valentine..."

"Err.. Begitulah, para _servant_ ingin membuat coklat untuk Ritsuka- _nii_ setelah mendengar kalau hari ini tanggal 14 Februari. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu hari ini, Dr. Roman?" setelah meletakkan cangkir di salah satu meja, gadis oranye itu berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan sembari membagikan cangkir-cangkir minuman hangat untuk para pasien dalam bilik pemulihan. Rambut yang diikat di sisi kiri kepalanya itu berayun mengikuti arah dia bergerak. Dr. Roman selalu merasa gaya rambut kekanakannya cukup cocok untuk kepribadiannya yang riang dan tak bisa diam.

'kau bisa membantuku dengan memberiku coklat _valentine_...' kata-kata itu tertinggal di ujung lidahnya, tak pernah terucap. Semanis apapun Fujimaru Ritsu di matanya, umur mereka yang kelewat jauh hanya akan membuatnya dicap sebagai om-om mesum atau bisa saja di anggap pedofil. Alih-alih mengucap hal itu, Romani kembali mengarahkan obrolan mereka pada topik sebelumnya. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa coklat yang dibuat para _servant_ sampai berlarian, _hmm_?"

"Entah bahan apa yang dimasukkan, tiba-tiba saja mereka membentuk tubuh manusia dan tenang saja, coklat-coklat itu sekarang sedang diburu oleh Ritsuka- _nii_ dan para _servant_ pria" ujar Ritsu yang kini kembali berdiri disampingnya. Merasa tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan, Ritsu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku keluar dulu, _bye bye_ "

"Ritsu- _chan_ ~ Terimakasih coklatnya! Kau menyelamatkan _valentine_ kami" Seru salah seorang pasien kegirangan. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu. Romani menyeruput cangkir yang hari ini berisi coklat panas. Ah, mungkin ini bentuk coklat pemberiannya. Pastinya ini adalah bentuk _giri-choco_ dari gadis Fujimaru itu. Coklat panas ini sesuai dengan sifatnya, cepat dan tak rumit untuk membuatnya.

"Haaah" Romani menghela nafas cukup panjang, jika yang didapatkannya adalah _giri-choco_ artinya gadis itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai rekan kerja. 'Tentu saja, kau pikir anak sekecil itu mau dengan om-om yang beda umurnya sampai 2 digit? Kau terlalu tua untuknya' pikirnya. Dia tak pernah sangka sifat manusia yang dia idam-idamkan justru menjerumuskannya pada dilema yang sangat besar. Hatinya selalu berkecamuk kala gadis Fujimaru itu ada disekitarnya, tapi nalarnya selalu menyangkal dan berkata bahwa dia terlalu muda.

* * *

"Aku ingin coklat valentine~" Gumam Romani sesaat setelah pemeriksaan berakhir. Sambil berjalan keluar ruangan medis, cangkir coklat yang kini telah habis itu dibawanya. Benar saja, lorong markas penuh dengan bercak coklat yang lengket. Ceceran coklat lebih ketara kala ia mencuci cangkir di wastafel dapur. Dapur markas seakan-akan telah dibom coklat, untung saja air yang mengalir tak berubah menjadi coklat juga.

"Ini benar-benar akan menjadi pekerjaan besar untuk membersihkannya.. Aaah, Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai kamar dan bertemu _Magi_ _Mari_... Nanti malam _Magi_ _Mari_ akan melakukan siaran _Special Valentine_.." Romani kembali bergumam riang sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak lupa diikuti tatapan aneh dari seluruh _staff_ Chaldea yang melihatnya kala itu.

"Fujimaru- _chan_?" Didepan pintu kamarnya, Romani mendapati sosok kecil berambut oranye yang tadi siang bagi-bagi coklat di ruangan medis sedang menutup kamarnya. Tertangkap basah, gadis itu refleks kembali masuk ke kamar Romani dan menutupnya dengan keras. Romani yang kaget langsung mendekati pintu kamar dan mencoba membukanya, dikunci.

"Oi.. Fujimaru-chan~ Kau tahu kan ini kamarku!" Seru Romani sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dia dikunci dari kamar miliknya. Bodohnya dia karena hari ini membiarkan pintu kamarnya tak terkunci dan meninggalkan kunci menggantung di kamarnya.

"E—eehh... Tunggu di luar sebentar, percayalah aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun! Pokoknya jangan masuk" jawab Ritsu panik begitu sadar dia malah masuk kembali ke kamar yang baru saja dia tinggalkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa masuk, kau menguncinya dari dalam..." Suara Romani terdengar pasrah, entah apa yang dilakukan gadis muda itu di kamar miliknya. Dia tak peduli lagi bahkan jika gadis itu membuka salah satu laci melihat foto—

"Ayolah Fujimaru-chan.. Buka pintunya!" Ketukan pintu semakin menjadi kala Romani sadar bahwa di salah satu laci kamarnya ada foto gadis bersurai oranye yang kini mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamar milik Romani. Dia tak boleh tahu, apapun yang terjadi Ritsu tak boleh sampai mengira dia om-om _stalker_ yang pedofil _._

* * *

Selang beberapa menit, suara kunci kamar terbuka. Romani yang masih semangat menggedor pintu kamarnya sendiri langsung berhenti dan menarik paksa pintu agar terbuka, mendapati Ritsu yang masih menggenggam daun pintu dan kini terbawa ke pelukannya. _Awkward,_ satu kata yang mendeskripsikan keadaan saat ini. Beribu celoteh yang sudah disiapkan Romani seketika hilang disapu penciumannya yang kini terisi dengan bau khas gadis itu dan coklat. Ritsu yang tersadar akan posisi mereka langsung beringsut menjauh dari badan tinggi Romani.

"Ehm... Permisi dan maafkan Aku sudah tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarmu, Dr. Roman" Gadis itu tak seperti biasanya. Dia menunduk dan terlihat bersalah karena sudah seenaknya masuk ke kamar Romani. Setelah meminta maaf, dia pergi. Sedikit berlari sambil tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sekarang Aku yang terlihat seperti orang jahat.." Gumam Romani sembari menggaruk kepalanya, untung saja lorong menuju kamarnya sedang sepi kala itu. Ingat akan kepanikannya, Romani langsung masuk dan mengunci kamarnya. Dia membuka sebuah laci untuk memastikan gadis itu tidak melihat aib besarnya. Terlambat, isi laci itu sudah berpindah posisi. Dalam laci sudah tersimpan kue coklat, lengkap dengan tulisan 'Happy Valentine' di puncaknya.

"Cukup rapi untuk gadis urakan sepertinya" Romani tersenyum kecil sembari mengangkat kue coklat pemberian gadis yang habis membuatnya menggedor pintu kamarnya sendiri. Di bawah kue itu tersimpan kartu ucapan, _'Selamat hari valentine, Dr. Roman. Aku hanya memberikan ini padamu jadi jangan anggap ini giri-choco. Lalu, berhenti memanggilku dengan Fujimaru.. Aku kadang bingung kau memanggilku atau Ritsuka-nii. –Ritsu'_

Romani tak lagi peduli dengan siaran _Special Valentine,_ kepanikannya tadi atau bahkan foto Ritsu yang kini sudah tak ada di laci mejanya. Dia kini sibuk membayangkan gadis itu dengan kerasnya berusaha mencampur bahan di dapur, menghiraukan kekacauan yang dibuat para servant milik kakaknya.

"Seharusnya kau juga berhenti memanggilku Dr. Roman kalau ingin kupanggil dengan nama depanmu, Ritsu- _chan_ "

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **a/n.**

Entahlah, ah sudahlah. _No Comment._

Maafkan ketidakjelasan fiksi ini, semoga berkenan. :"

Latar cerita diambil dari Event "Chocolate Lady's Commotion -Valentine's 2016/2018-" (jp/en). Disini karakter Gudao (Fujimaru Ritsuka) dan Gudako (Fujimaru Ritsu/Fem!Ritsuka) dibuat sebagai saudara kembar dan Gudako adalah salah satu dari kandidat _Master_ yang tadinya kritis.

 _Happy Valentine too_! Semoga dapet jodoh juga ya tahun ini. Salam Single! /woi

Semoga berkenan dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya :D


End file.
